The Cycle Never Ends
by Hakkari
Summary: None of the Links truly know about each other... But what would happen if they started to wonder about their origins? Multiple pairings, all sorts of characters, all the games. Hundred Themes Challenge. Probably drabbles. R&R.
1. 1 Forgotten Footprints

**1. Forgotten Footprints**

He could have sworn that he had been here before. In fact, Link couldn't shake the feeling. Time travel could do that to a kid, he guessed, but he had never seen this part of the Gerudo Valley before. Little Navi seemed to bore of his confusion, gently nudging him onward. He stumbled - the fairy had a surprisingly strong touch - and continued forward.

"We're bound to run into someone soon, Link! Besides, it's always nice to go for a little adventure, huh?" Link only smiled up at her, silent as usual. It didn't seem to bother to Navi anymore. She had long since given up on trying to get him to talk. And she _was_ right. An adventure would be nice, especially since this Gerudo would be the last of the sages to gather. After that, well, who knew what would happen? He might as well enjoy his time.

They walked a few hours in the ancient, forgotten civilization. He shuddered at the thought of skeletons littering the area. So many people left for dead, unknown to the world. He never wanted to go out that way. "Hey! Watch out!"

During his ponderings he had completely forgotten his surroundings and promptly tripped over a bit of... rock? Metal? He got up, brushed off his tights, and looked at the mysterious object. It looked like it was made out of stone, but perhaps it was just old. It looked sort of like a robot, actually. Link bent down, hoisting it out of its stone prison. Clutched in its inactive hands was a dull purple stone. He glanced at Navi for an explanation. The fairy - who was probably shrugging in her ball of light - only bounced once to show that she had no idea what it was.

"I think we should just put it down and keep going... Link, what are you...? Link!" He had drawn the Master Sword, gently tapping the small stone with its tip in case it exploded. Instead, it began to glow, the area surrounding the robot glowing bright blue. Where there was once sand, suddenly there were flowers. Awestruck, the fairy and Hylian completely missed the robot's revival. It shook itself out, confused, then leaped up happily at the sight of Link.

"Oh, brzzzt! We thought you were never coming back, bzt!" Link jumped, readying himself for battle. The robot cowered. "Oh, no no! Don't you remember, przt? We're friends! It's me, Scrapper! Zzt!" It leaped up again, revealing a small propeller on its head. It began to circle Link slowly. "So, zzt, what do you need me to carry? Where's Mistress Fi? Pzt!"

They both stared stupidly at the robot. Navi awkwardly cleared her throat once it was evident that Link would not speak for them. "Well, uh, Scrapper... We've never seen you before. Ever. So... yeah. We have nothing for you to carry."

Now the robot looked confused, if that was even possible. Its hands dropped, barely dangling from the electricity keeping them attached. "But Link, zrt! We're friends... Oh... are you not Master Link, bzt?"

Navi stilled. "His name is Link, but we've never met you before. Why? Do you know someone who looks like him?"

The robot jerked and hummed, circling Link before slouching again. "I... You're not Master Shortpants... are you related to him? Cause you look just like him. Maybe with lighter hair. And no chainmail. And tights."

"...I see."

The robot looked at them seriously, then motioned back at the now glowing purple stone. "If you could just, you know, hit that again, bzt. I think I want to be deactivated, pzt. Isn't fair that I got to be revived when the rest of my people didn't. Good luck, Master Shortpants."

Silently Link stabbed the stone, watching at the green earth receded into desert again. So the place was familiar... His ancestors had perhaps walked these very grounds, spoken with this very robot... He felt an odd sense of nostalgia, as if he truly knew what was going on in his life and -

His musings were interrupted by a snort from Navi. When she noticed his glare, she bounced once. "What? The name Shortpants is accurate!"

**A/N: Hundred Themes Challenge awaaay =P**

**I know these are old, but I really wanted to get back into writing for Zelda. These are going to vary through most of the games, so I only marked it as 'Link'. There will be romance, suspense, etc etc. :D**

**Reviews are loved, even though these are simple writing excercises :D**


	2. 7 Permanent Sleep

**WARNING: Spoilers for the ending of Skyward Sword below! Read at your own risk!**

**7. Permanent Sleep**

Fi's promise to see Link again in the future wasn't a total lie. Of course, it wouldn't be the Link of Skyloft, but she was sure he understood that. Even Demise had promised that they would meet again in the same fashion (except for poor Ghirahim, who was probably gone for good now). Fi knew this would be true; it was what she had been created for. She was merely a vessel to assist the Goddess's Chosen Hero gather flames and guide him through Silent Realms.

She was a being of ultimate intelligence, able to analyze an enemy quickly and warn Link of their strengths. She knew practically everything about every flower and insect on the Surface and in the Sky. It was her function, her purpose… So why was she unhappy about it now? No… not unhappy. That was the wrong word for it, and she knew it. Seeing Link's shocked and mournful face had struck a chord that Fi never even knew existed.

From what little she understood of human emotions – that was Ghirahim's job, not hers – she was feeling something akin to 'sadness'. And 'exhaustion', as she remembered Link collapsing into bed despite her whispers to keep on moving. Her friends, yes… she could call them that, were leaving her all alone for only-the-Goddess-knew-how-long.

And chances were, she would never wake up again. Sure, she would help the various Links through time and location, but she would never be conscious again. If Link knew that, though, he'd probably try to prevent her from what humans called 'dying'. While it was perhaps similar, she related it more to a type of thing that Surface animals did during the winter – hibernation.

Yes, she would be forever asleep, but she grew happy about it. At the very least, she'd be helping her master and his descendants as the Master Sword. It would be better than anything else she could have done, probably.

With a satisfied sigh, she released herself, becoming one with the sword that she would sleep within forever.


	3. 37 Crushed Butterfly

**37. Crushed Butterfly**

"Master Ganondorf, should we really be out here? You know what your mothers say…"

"Oh, come _on_, Nabooru, lighten up! And stop that whole 'master' thing. It's really annoying. Besides, they won't know we're out here unless _someone _tells on us."

The Gerudo female sighed reluctantly, watching as her master scrambled up the rocks behind the village. They were both young, nearing adulthood. Soon it would be time for them to join into society proper, and then there would be no time for sneaking around like this. Perhaps Ganondorf was right; they would have time to be serious later. For now, they could at least have a little fun.

As they climbed up to the top of the rock-hill, Nabooru watched her master's form. It had been considered an honor when she was chosen to help protect him despite their close age, and she couldn't help but feel a swell of pride and something else as she watched her friend. He had grown from a whiny, annoying child to a gentleman, and she liked to think that she had a part in civilizing the beastly boy. At least, more than his mothers ever had.

Koume and Kotoke _claimed_ that they loved their adopted son. They _claimed _that they had found him stranded in the middle of the desert. They _claimed_ that they were raising him to be something special that would help the rest of the Gerudos. The witches made Nabooru uneasy, though she would never voice her distrust aloud. She watched silently as they 'trained' her friend, and she didn't like the blank look he would have when he stumbled away from the Spirit Temple. His bodyguard was never allowed inside with the three, and it was up to her imagination to fill in the blanks.

"Nabooru, you daydreaming down there? Hurry up!" She blinked, realizing that Ganondorf was already at the top of the pile. She quickly hoisted her slim form up the rocks, sitting down next to him delicately.

"Sorry, Master. I did not mean to keep you waiting." He smiled kindly, shrugging slightly.

"It does not matter, Nabooru. I just didn't want you to fall or anything."

"Oh."

They sat there in silence, enjoying the desert winds and watching the sparse clouds roll by. Finally Ganondorf rose from his position, stretching. He hesitated, then looked down at Nabooru.

"How do you feel about… you know…?" He awkwardly trailed off. She sighed, rising as well. In a rather bold and probably inappropriate move, she clasped his always-gloved hands in her bare ones. For a few moments they stared at each other before she whispered back her answer.

"It is necessary. We have known that this was to be our fate forever. Must we discuss this again?" It pained her whenever they had to talk about _it_. His upcoming marriage to one of the highest class Gerudos would come up just after their adulthood ceremony. She still wasn't even sure which girl he would be marrying; the witches hadn't decided or hadn't told her yet.

He turned away from her then, not saying anything. His eyes grew glazed suddenly. "If I show you something… you have to promise not to tell or abandon me. Okay?"

Nabooru's face contorted. "I would never abandon you, Master. You know that." What could be so bad that he was afraid that she would abandon her honored duties?

He removed himself from her grasp, then quietly removed his left glove. Etched into the back of his hand were three triangles forming a large one. The top triangle was filled in, while the other two were outlines. Her eyes widened. "What have _they_ done to you? I'll kill them myself for this!"

"Nabooru, no. They haven't… they didn't do this to me. It's been on my hand since… well, forever. I wasn't supposed to show anyone, but I can trust you, right?" His eyes widened with panic and desperation. "Please… they won't kill me… but…"

"This marking… it's enough to get you killed? What is it…?"

"Koume called it a 'Triforce'… I have a marking of power, apparently. They've been teaching me how to harness it. I don't like what they teach me, Nabooru. It scares me. But I have to keep doing it, right? They're my parents. They saved me from the desert… They have to care for me, right?"

She didn't answer, the wheels in her head turning. The story didn't add up. "Oh gods… they killed them…" Nabooru backed away, drawing her swords.

"Nabooru, I –"

Her eyes narrowed. "Why do you trust them, Ganondorf? They killed your parents and stole you! They set you up with a girl you don't know nor love… And they're _evil_!"

The hurt, fearful look turned to one of rage, and he shoved her hard. Nabooru screeched, rolling down the rocks and crying out in pain. As she landed at the bottom she tried to rise, but found herself unable to. Blood leaked from her wounds, and she whimpered for help.

As Ganondorf came down the hill, he passed over her before calmly looking back. "Do not speak against my mothers, Nabooru. They are far beyond you in every way. You are dismissed from your services. I _never _wish to see you again." He walked away, leaving her bleeding and sobbing.

It became too much for her. She fell into darkness.


End file.
